Sigue soñando, Kirk
by Lara Pond
Summary: Cosas extrañas que solo Kirk puede imaginar. ( Gender Bend, Femslash, Slash)


**_Muy bien, primero que nada, gracias a "White Demon" y a "Ady Valentine" por betearlo. Si no tuviera que publicarlo ya lo tendría bien corregido, pero ya lo haré y lo editaré._**

**_(Por todas las fiestas, para Flor)_**

**_Disclaimer: Star Trek_**

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó no fue porque le llamaron, tampoco porque tenía que trabajar,después de todo,estaba en lo que se podría decir "unas vacaciones". Sólo que ésas eran debido a un castigo; había arriesgado la nave y roto las reglas.Y, como siempre, Spock le delató.<p>

Molesta decidió quedarse tirada en su abrió los ojos se percató deque eran las seis de las mañ loca se quedaría despierta a esa hora, decidió entonces cerrarlos ojos para continuar durmiendo.

—Eso es lo peor… —se quejó Kirk acomodando su uniforme que ahora estaba todo lleno de polvo, y nadie sabía qué era esa extraña mancha violeta en su pecho.

— ¿Sucede algo, capitán? —preguntó con monotonía casi normal de ella al entrar a la habitación.

—Oh, miren quién se decidió aparecer a estas horas, ¿qué acaso los vulcanos tampoco duermen? —preguntó más como una burla, pero era de esperarse la otra comenzó a responder con su habitual seriedad.

—A decir verdad, nosotros los…—Sin embargo, Kirk le cortó el monólogo. No tenía idea de cómo preparaba tanto discurso sin saber qué le preguntaría antes.

— ¡Ya! No quiero saber más de los comportamientos raros que tienes…Suficiente traumada me dejaste con tu reproducción —murmuró eso último y suspiró…— ¡¿Siete años?! ¿En serio?

De haber sido humano el que escuchase eso, seguramente se reiría, pero Spock se mantenía completamente serio.

—No entiendo su reacción, capitán…

Jessica a veces olvidaba lo poco comprensivos que podían ser esos vulcanos con lo que decía, en especial si lo hacía ella.

—Nada…dejemos el tema—Y para completar lo dicho, simplemente siguió con lo que hacía—Y en respuesta a tu pregunta…sí, obvio que pasa algo, tengo que pasar la noche de un viernes limpiando esta parte de la nave_—que había olvidado completamente de su existencia hasta hoy—_Mientras podría ir con ese…vaya, con ese hombre que trató de comprarme un trago hace unos días.

Continuó nombrando una gran lista de cosas mejores que estar haciendo lo que hacía, y la otra en ningún momento le interrumpió, solo se quedó mirándole y esperando a que le dijera todo, sosteniendo unos papeles contra su pecho y sin dejar la seriedad.

—Pero bueno…creo que no puedo hacer más…de verdad extraño estar viajando con mi tripulación… —se lamentó.

Y si en ese momento, Spock no estuviera reprimiendo sus sentimientos, se sentiría preocupada por ella y algo triste.

—Ya, no me mires con esa cara, ¿me vas a ayudar o sólo viniste a mirarme limpiar?—sacó a Spock de su ensimismamiento, y ésta negó. Antes de que dijese alguna otra cosa, Kirk le extendió un trapo.

Ambas retomaron lo que Jessica estuvo haciendo.

—Ehm… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin…uhm…sin…?—trató Kirk abruptamente de preguntar algo, pero casi se muerde la lengua pensando en lo "delicado" del asunto.

— ¿Sin…qué cosa, capitán?

La mirada de curiosidad de Spock lo hacía más difícil para ella; terminó usando esa actitud desvergonzada con la que se movía por la vida, y que a veces le fallaba cuando se trataba de esa vulcana.

—Bueno, ¿hace cuánto que no tienes relaciones con alguien más?— preguntó por fin soltando lo que de repente le surgió al nombrar la reproducción vulcana.

Spock le miró con cara de no entender en un comienzo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

—Oh… hace siete años—respondió con simpleza, aunque Jessica juraría que se había sonrojado._¿Spock sonrojada? ¿En serio?_

—Por la galaxia de Andrómeda, eso significa entonces… —su deducción iba a terminar en algo obvio mas no fue interrumpida—que ya estarás por llegar a tu _pon farr_.

Y la sonrisa que le dedicó a la vulcana fue de lascivia total.

Jessica Kirk pudo decir con facilidad que en ese instante Spock sí que estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que te llegue?

La única respuesta fue un incremento en su extraño y natural rubor.

Recomendación: intenta buscar más sinónimos.

— Spock…—trató de llamar su atención pero le fue difícil, y luego de que casi se marchara, ella logró sacarle lo que quería.

—Estoy en el sexto día —admitió la originaria del planeta Vulcano sin abandonar el estoicismo en ningún momento.

Luego de la confesión,Jessica solamente pudo abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces. Eso explicaba su comportamiento extraño durante esa semana; ella no comía, dormía o meditaba bien y a veces simplemente ni lo hacía, se le notaba algo más activa y le salía el lado violento con facilidad, como cuando se enfrentaron a una raza que amenazó con matarle y por defenderle, Spock casi enloquece.

—Cielos… ¿Ya hiciste algo al respecto?—preguntó con una curiosidad enorme la capitana de la Enterprise.

—No.

Y entonces esa curiosidad que experimentó se transformó en molestia…y de una ligera preocupación que no admitiría.

—Si no lo haces sabes qué puede pasarte…y ya casi no te falta nada para que el tiempo termine y acabe tu _pon farr_.

Spock solo asintió.

—Lo sé—Y con ello, los nervios de la otra saltaron.

¿Cómo podía decirlo con tal indiferencia? Hasta un vulcano cualquiera pondría un interés mayor en su vida.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿y no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

—Lo cierto es que evitaba pensar en eso.

_Y para ser de las criaturas más lógicas que conocía, a veces era una idiota._

— ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurrirá si sobrepasas el límite de días!— Pero a Spock no parecía afectarle para nada.

Eso comenzó a quitarle el poco control restante de su temperamento.

Spockmiró sin entender qué estaba haciendo su capitán. Había cerrado distancia entre ambas y comenzó a levantar su camisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace, capitán? — preguntó.

Había llegado al punto en que no le importaba nada, tal y como a Spock, sobre su seguridad si es que no follaba con alguien y se la primera oficial no lo hacía por ella misma, tendría que hacerse cargo entonces, porque no pensaba dejar que se hiciera daño. Era, después de todo, su mejor amiga y compañera de nave.

—Terminar con esta estupidez, ¿acaso no se nota?—diciendo eso terminó por despojarse de su camisa ocre.

Spock no supo cuál sería la reacción apropiada, por lo que le miró fijamente tratando de descifrar qué tan lejos planeaba llegar.

El primer oficial lamentaba no haber terminado el_Kolinahr, _porque comenzó a sentir varias cosas que no dejaban de escaparse de su mente y control.

—No, Jessica…—trató de detenerla porque no era correcto. Ella no era su pareja y se sabía tremendamente incómoda— Nosotras no somos de sentirnos muy cómodos con esto. Aunado a eso, no es ético, capitán.

No obstante, fue ignorada olímpicamente por la otra,quien la alzó y le obligó a rodear su cintura con las piernas y llevarla hasta su silla.

No sabía que un vulcano gimiera, menos que tuviera tantas reacciones…

Era sensible, mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó, y nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero había fantaseado con ella demasiado. Soñó de forma un poco subida de tono cuando estaba en sus días de mayor calentura.

Con un último movimiento hizo que Spock llegase, y como su sensibilidad ya estaba alta desde que había hecho el primer toque, ella simplemente quedó tan afectada que cualquier médico diagnosticaría que moría.

Para su sorpresa quiso más, y se rió al pensar que la vergüenza inicial se convirtió en deseo. Y se dejó hacer, porque total, era para salvarle la vida. O de eso quería convencerse.

Cuando sintió algo raro bajo su tacto abrió los ojos, y se encontró con una imagen borrosa, que mientras se aclaraba pudo ver un cabello oscuro, orejas puntiagudas… ¿Spock?

Tenía que serlo.

Se sentó, y fue cuando descubrió que estaba en su propia cama, había estado abrazándole y…no era mujer.

—No puede ser…—murmuró, y con frustración supo que obviamente sí podía ser y lo era—Fue un sueño… pero qué buen sueño.

Suspiró algo molesto, habría despertado en la mejor parte. Regresó a la cama.

¿Por qué seguía soñando esas cosas?

No lo sabía, pero lo que sí era que podía seguir soñándolo aunque jamás se convirtiera en una realidad.

—Genial —volteó y volvió a abrazar al vulcano. Las cosas podían ser peores y podía estar en una cama ajena y sin él, pero a veces le gustaba dejarse llevar por su imaginación.


End file.
